Perfect
by yaoikoibito
Summary: “Hikaru…” Kaoru whispered his name, it was in a voice showing affirmation and Hikaru was thankful for that. He loved to hear his voice, and in the time he hadn’t heard it, he was sure he was slowly dying inside with each second that passed.


A/n: yay! First entry to my J.O.G., July oneshots galore! XD don't kill me for this, mmkay? Meaning, no flames… ;~; :DDD

Warnings: Character death, suicide.

xxX~o~o~Xxx

A raging storm it was outside. It was at times like this that Hikaru was thankful for the company of his brother. He would have a warm body against his, comforting him that he wasn't the only one experiencing the storm. He would hear soft breathing and beating of a heart, lulling him to his dreams usually filled with happy sensations. And even if he was to have a nightmare, at least he would wake up to Kaoru's sleeping face, sometimes a small smile playing on his younger brother's lips. It was because of Kaoru that he didn't shout out when a particularly strong and roaring thunder would sound off in a distance, Kaoru would always reassure him. Kaoru's maturity would force him to keep his façade of calmness over his features; he knew Kaoru would just be as panicked as him. He knew that Kaoru would always think that if one of them would remain mature and understanding, everything would be all right. And that was why Hikaru loved him, loved being with him.

But now, thing were different. Kaoru wasn't here with him in the bed they used to share. _Used to_, it sounded so different. It was as if everything they did –what they _were_- together was just lived in the past. Hikaru didn't want it to be a past, he wanted to keep it as his present and have it as his future. If it were the past, everything would be just a memory; most likely to be left forgotten as everything would seem to move on, wiped off from the face of this earth.

He was lying down on his back and stared at the ceiling, the room was cold around him. In his left hand was clutched something he had been hiding from everyone since this morning. He was alone, Kaoru wasn't with him, and Hikaru felt unshed tears stinging his eyes.

He's been like this for the past three weeks. Nobody blamed him, it wasn't his fault, they would say. But Hikaru himself thought otherwise. If only he didn't have that brothers' tiff with Kaoru, if only the driver wasn't drunk, hitting Kaoru on the sidewalk. If only he didn't love Kaoru too much, the pain was unbearable.

Hikaru finally felt the tears trickling down his face. Hi vision was blurry, he turned to lie on his side and stared at the empty space of the bed where his brother used to lay. He buried his face into the other's pillow, taking in his scent. It was faint, but still there.

He had memories that flooded and plagued his mind. He remembered how it was always _'Hikaru and Kaoru'_, how they were always a unity. But for these past few weeks and months, they were slowly separated from each other. He would like to relive those younger days of theirs, how life was simpler and only each other could they see. He remembered that particular tree in their garden as well, it held all their dearest memories. Those times when they were kids, they planned their 'games' and what not there. Together.

But now, it was only _'Hikaru'_

He unclenched his left hand and in it was a blade. He acquired it from downstairs since this morning before going to school. He had already said his good byes that afternoon, and nobody had even noticed the tone he had used, the change in him; he was happy about that, lesser questions. Now that he thought about it, nobody would ever really notice a change in him unlike Kaoru would.

The cold metal touched the skin on his wrist. He lay down on his back once more and stared at the light, his sight was a blur. He slit the skin on his wrist, cutting through the pulsing vein at his wrist as well, without looking at it. He got the blade with the bleeding hand and did the same on the other. He finally looked down at his wrists, feeling a little bit woozy, a bitter smile on his lips. The blood was gushing out.

The deed was done.

He would see Kaoru again.

He closed his eyes and envisioned Kaoru's smile. He loved how he had different smiles at different situations, Hikaru mildly wondered if he would be smiling _when_ they meet again. When, because he was sure they _would_ meet. Hikaru was finally happy.

Lightning split the sky outside, a tree fell to the ground. Its branches bear, its leaves burned, it was the time for its death.

Hikaru woke up to a morning sun, his eyes hurting. He was faced with Kaoru's worried face. He then realized, was it just a horrible, horrible, nightmare? He reached out a tentative hand and gripped Kaoru's upper arm a little too tightly. He pulled Kaoru down into a hug.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered his name, it was in a voice showing affirmation and Hikaru was thankful for that. He loved to hear his voice, and in the time he hadn't heard it, he was sure he was slowly dying inside with each second that passed.

Hikaru hugged him tighter, "We'll always be together." He said this to more to himself, rather than to Kaoru. _I won't ever lose you. Not ever._

"Hikaru…" Kaoru smiled sadly, "You will tell me if something's wrong." It was a statement, not a question. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru, finally making it a mutual hug. _I'll never leave you alone._

_Together forever._

All of it was just right.

xxX~o~oXxx

_A maid walks into the twins' room. She lets out a shout and runs to fetch the parents. From downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin run to the room, where Hikaru's body lay on the bed, a small puddle of blood around his lifeless body. Not one noticed a small smile on his lips._

_Their mother collapses to the floor and cries, their father shouts out in rage, in sadness. The loss of both their sons, they will never watch them grow up._

_The twins were together, they were happy._

_Everything, perfect._

_Hikaru and Kaoru. Just how it used to be._

_Fin._

A/n: :D hate me? Please don't :DDD I'm accepting requests now.. yay! :DDD it's for my july of oneshots… XDD


End file.
